Alive Again
by angelinameows
Summary: Tris Didn't Die But She Pretended To For Tobias. She Finally Moves On With Edgar But Then Tobias Comes Back.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction:**

It's been three years since my 'death' I live a normal life now with no chances i can die. I work in the bureau I've grown fond of the job I once hated, I work in management It's so boring all I do is tell people what to do and although I love doing that I feel like it gives people the wrong thought of me. I know many people have quiet a few friends but I only like hanging out with Matthew, he understands what i'm going through and he's also the only person that can get me to and Matthew hang out everyday because he doesn't like me alone I think he thinks i might kill myself but I know that I could never do that my parents died for me and I need to live for them. There is never a day that goes by that I don't think about what could have happened if I stay'd with Tobias and my friends but I always remind myself that If i leave him I can't hurt him and I have so many times.

I get up to go see Matthew. I put on Tight black pants and a black T-shirt; Factions will always be a part of me. After I wash up I see my clock 6_:00_ that's strange I never get up early but oh well I can't go back to sleep so I go to the surveillance room even though Matthew doesn't work there anymore he started working in psychiatric research but we always go watch the surveillance of the city. _why do the still have surveillance of the city id it's no longer an experiment? _I take the thought out of my mind I probably don't want to know. I hear steps coming and sit in a large chair. "your early?" his voice to sad for my taste.

"something wrong?" before he can answer my eyes go to camera eight and see Christina crying at the memorial given to me a year ago.

"can you put the volume up?"I say, My voice so weak like it belongs to someone else. Matthew does with some hesitation.

_Tris you didn't deserve to die. Today is exactly three years since you passed and nothing changes their is still a deep pain from missing you. If it makes you feel better i never split from our friends I always hang out with Zeke, Cara, and Caleb even though sometimes he talks to much. I love you._

Christina was saying other things but i couldn't hear through her sobbing. I hear Matthew call me but I am already out the door. I find myself at the place where a statue use to be and then memories are coming back so I run thinking I can get away from them but I can't I see them all. I notice I'm running as fast as I can and i notice my tears fly of my face. I don't stop running until I run into a boy.

"I'm so sorry" he says. I look up and he's around 20-21 he's blond and has bright green eyes and is very good looking. _No Tris._

_"_No it's my fault I shouldn't have been running" I say as I get up. It must have been a big Impact since my the knee part of my pants has holes.

" Hi I'm Edgar" he says while getting up and lending me a hand. He seems very nice.

"Tris" I say while dusting dirt of. We go into a long conversation about each other he says lots of jokes that I laugh to even though some aren't even that funny. I guess because it's nice to laugh and be happy.I learn a lot about him and I tell him everything except that i'm 'Dead' I left my boyfriend and friends I guess some things are best unknown but i don't let that ruin my time we stop talking about the past and start talking about the present which makes me feel once in a while he flirts but I just think about Tobias but not in the sad way just wondering what he does and why Cristina didn't mention Tobias. And then I remember how I walked out on Matthew.I grab Edgar's hand and run then he starts running and then he's dragging me but i still steer in which way we're going and then we make it to the surveillance room running into people along the way and I see Mathew pacing back and forth. I run In panting with Edgar. Matthew's face is saying who's this but he doesn't say anything till I stop panting.

"God Tris ! I was worried that you could of killed yourself" I know he wants to say more but he doesn't because Edgar's here.

"Who Is that anyway" he says pointing at Edgar.

"I'm Edgar he says holding his hand up to shake Matthews hand but he doesn't shakes his head.

"Tris I'm sorry for yelling, just don't do that again. Now lets go to dinner"

I can tell Edgar is confused so I want to say something but I still don't know what to say.

"Um... Matthew I met Edgar while I was running outside and I think you two can be great friends well you know if you tried."

"Tris Im just looking out for you and Edgar can be some strange person you wish you never met." he says like he's an adult talking to a child.

"Um I'm right here you know." Edgar finally says even I forgot he was here.

we finally make it to dinner after it feels like years walking and I get a burger and as we sit I zone out thinking about the first time I had a hamburger with all my old friends but then I notice Matthew and Edgar sit next to me and have a conversation and I was shocked I thought they hated each other.

"what?" they both say simultaneously. Then I realized i was starring at them.

"Nothing i just thought you hated each other"I say Matter-of-Factly.

"I'm gonna go i'm full" Matthew and Edgar Don't hear me so i just leave. I go to my apartment fall asleep then i'm awaked by noise down the hall and see Matthew down the hall talking to his manager Dan on the walkie-talkie and then Matthew says.

"No they can't becoming ...No I don't know where she lives no one knows...alright bye" he grunts then runs off.

" I leave my Apartment and go to the dinning hall and see if Edgar's there and he is but he's with friends; four guys. I wave for him too see me and when he does he says something to them then they say something like " he likes that girl." _girl_ are they talking about me ?

I tell Edgar what I heard and he said we should go outside side and see who he was talking about so we do and we hide behind a bush we are so close i can feel him breathing on me. Then a truck comes and about five people get off their body types look so familiar but I don"t know I think of when we got here, the image crystal clear and me and Tobias._ No Tris You Will Not Think About Tobias. Not here. Not ever._You have Edgar.

Me and Edgar get up and before I know he's Kissing me. I can't think at first and then I remember too Kiss back. We Walk hand in hand to my apartment and then he kisses me on my fore head then leaves. I think I Like him.

I'm not sure what I would have said If he asked me out so i'm glad he didn't. I just Know I will always Love Tobias.


	2. Chapter 2

I get up and try to put on a smile but it's hard and always will be. I hardly ever feel like this but it has too happen I think about what what all my old friends are doing, I always push the thought away from my mind but today it just won't go away. Christina has her own boutique, Cara and Caleb work at a hospital, Zeke does never mind I don't know what he does, Tobias works for the city he seem to go his separate way and his own group of friends, one of them a girl-Scarlet obviously likes Tobias they flirt all the time but Tobias never makes a move which makes me glad but I know that eventually he will move on but I never thought he would move on with a girl like her she's so different from me she has long Black hair, long legs and is more in the parts I am less; she looks like a adult while I look like child I'm in the middle of deep thinking I am awaken by a knock and realize I was crying. I wipe of the tears while I get up because I hate it when people pity me.

"Come on Tris your going to be late" I realize it's Zoe she's been helping me ever since the event, Iv'e grown fond of her.

"Alright I'll be there in five minutes" I say closing the door. I get dressed in a dark maroon shirt and Black pants and head out the door.I go to breakfast to grab a muffin and see Edgar I don't want to talk to him yet. I think I still feel weird about the kiss. But before I can go I see Edgar running my direction._Oh no._

"Hey Tris" he sounds confused."I just wanted to ask If we're still cool and if you wanna hang out?"

"Yeah were cool." _Not really. __  
><em>

_"_Oh, It's just that... Never mind I'll see you around five"

"Okay bye"

I Make my way outside and see Zoe, Amar, George, and my friend Jessie. Jessie waves for me to sit next to her I hesitate I think I've been avoiding her because she's too clingy but I should appreciate that she's my friend. I sit next to Jessie and she starts talking about her morning but I just can't pay attention.

"Are You listening ?"

"Yah go on" I have no idea what she's saying.

* * *

><p>About A hour later we stop. I forgot to ask Zoe where we were going but oh well. When I get off I realize I'm at the city. The city my Friends, <em>Old friends,<em> are. Once I made the choice to be'dead' I knew visiting them was never a choice because they would hate me.

"What are we doing here" My voice sounds more steady then I thought It would.

"Relax Tris Everybody's at work, I would never do anything cruel to You. We're just here to Give some supply's then we'll leave" She said the last part loud enough for everyone to enter with a few guards asking who we are once they hear we go on but by foot. I'm worried someone will notice me and I notice Zoe keeps looking at me she's the only one besides Matthew who understands my choice. Amar thinks what I did was wrong I know George Doesn't Judge me but he just agrees with Amar. While walk I notice the changes They're are tiny shops we walk past and then we walk past a bar and I see Tobias two guys and Scarlet. Then They start Kissing. Zoe notices and see's My staring and to my surprise stops the group of people stop but there's only three people besides me and Zoe. I can't help It and I start To cry. I notice the people at the bar or people shopping start looking at us I mean no wonder there's a group of people obviously not from here Just stopping. I have too push my self too keep going. Jessie grabs my arm In a friendly way when we walk to the Hub which is now where the city council meets we drop of the supply's and head out now I notice Tobias and Scarlet are making out while their friend Is making cat calls. Then I notice Christina and Cara Having the same look of disgust just two tables away. Zoe said everyone was at work. As we walk toward the truck she walks towards me.

"I'm sorry I must have been given the wrong time"

"It's alright" I say even though It's not.

We get back around eight and I'm so tired but when I get to my apartment Edgar is sitting on the floor half asleep with flowers in his hand. I help him up and we sit on the couch and we talk all night until we both fall asleep. I wake up at three in the morning I'm now in my bed and I realize it's my time to move on.

* * *

><p>I get up really early at around four and take a quick shower put some tight black pants on and a tight grey T-shirt and exit my room to the living room where Edgar is still sleeping. I sit on the couch across from Edgar and put on my black Combat boots and then I realized he was watching me so I try to give him a death stare but I just start grinning.<p>

"Tris why exactly am I in your room"

"Because being the kind man You are you waited for me to get home and you fell asleep"

"well Tris lets go to breakfast"

"well hurry up You pansycake"

"Um what was that you know what never mind let's go"

We go to breakfast I get two muffins and five strips of bacon. Matthew has been working Non-stop and I miss him. Edgar leads me to a table with a few friends I recognize.

"Guys this Is Tris My girlfriend" _girlfriend? oh well It's not like I dislike the thought of that.__  
><em>

"Tris this is Liam" he gestures to A boy with short hair."This is Erick" he pointed to a boy with long shaggy hair.

We talked for A long time although Edgar hardly talked, Me and Erick Had this connection and I just knew we would be great friends.

**Okay You Just Need To Wait for Tobias To see Tris It might happen in 2-3 chapters It Just Depends. I need To Build Up the Drama With Edgar To Make It Great When They See Each Other. Leave reviews . Message me On Ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

Yesterday felt like a weight lifted off my chest but now I finally feel free, Free from my past free from danger and I guess After three years I finally feel Like Everything Will Be Alright. It's Thursday So I Got The day off to do what ever I want today although It's not like I have a large amount of options to do what I want considering I never leave the area around the bureau. Why did Zoe take me to the city if she knew that there was at least some small possibility of someone I know seeing me?

"Tris you awake" I know realized I was In bed for ten minutes thinking about life. Do I even have a life? Edgar was laying on my long couch that I recently got because I started having guests over. I've been getting lot's of friends and now I even have best friends:Angela,Erick and Jessie. I never thought I would be able to make new friends because of the trust issues I have and I have no secrets actually only one, One big one but at least no one asks about it. Matthew ignores me ever since we got in a argument and said that my friends wouldn't like me the way I am now and I couldn't help but slap him and then he ended our friendship. It didn't affect me as much as I thought It would. I am becoming a new person; someone I want to be and he needs to understand that.

**{PAGE BREAK}**

Me and Edgar are going on a date and considering me and Tobias never went on a date or did we? I decided to wear Black leather pants and a loose white long sleeved shirt and of course my black boots what other shoes would it be? I start walking to the lobby waiting for Edgar. I step outside and In the distance I see A truck coming with about nine people In the back. My memories of coming here are now blurry it took me a long time to wake up and not think of Tobias or Christina. I'm finally moving on in life and I'm actually glad. The truck still intrigues me, where is it coming from? Why does it seem so familiar?

"Hey wanna go walk and maybe see whats the deal with that truck? " Edgar's voice scared me at first but to me his voice means safety even though we've only been together for a month.

"Sure lets go" My curiosity got the best of me I really don't want to see who's in the truck.

**That was just a filler I want all the action and drama I can have In the next chapter. Follow and Favorite . Review. **

-A


	4. Chapter 4

As Me And Edgar walk Towards the truck I notice a body that looks exactly Christina's. Christina? No. Even If she Was Here I don't want her to see me Ever since Matthew and I got in the argument and said They wouldn't like me like this I thought he just said that to get a rise out of me oh and he did but I just feel like its true It actually hurts to think that.

half way to the park trucked and group of people I say "Can we just go on our date? I'm getting tired" faking a yawn after the first part.

"Yes that sounds better than stalking people not from here" he says turning us around.

After about twenty minutes of walking and my feet about to give out we find a grassy hill that has a blanket under it with a large picnic basket. My eyes adjust to the dark and I see rose petals. My thoughts: How sweet. And I never have thoughts like that.

After eating our dinner we lay down and start looking at the stars. His fingers lace with mine and I look at his hands he must notice because he pulls my chin up to look at him, we stare eye to eye. I just want to close the space and he must think the same thing because he kiss' me with hunger and passion and I love that about him. Love? No you love things about him not do I love him ?Time alone can change a person. After a few minutes of kissing I pull back mostly to catch my breath but also that I'm tired and just want to lay in my bed.

"Can we go I'm Tired"I say Yawning.

"Yah I'm Tired. Your place?"

"Yep"

"So Do you want to go on another date Tomorrow?"

"Sure but could we stay In and watch those moving pictures ?"

"You mean Movies Tris? Do you even have A T.v ?"

"What's a T.V? and yes movies" I notice we're almost at my room.

"Well I'll have to Bring my T.v and get a movie but alright. Bye Tris" he hugs me and then kisses me on the cheek then leaves.

I wake up and notice how my room is empty even with a couch. There really isn't rooms except for the bathroom It's just one huge room with one wall that separate's the bedroom from the living room and kitchen In my bed room is only my bed and a nightstand with a lamp on it and a tiny closet that has nothing but black and grey clothes. My living room has a large window that bring's in light. The only furniture in my living room is A long Black couch along the back wall than theirs a dark grey rug with a medium-sized coffee table above it. It's barley eight am so I go walk to the furniture store and order a black love seat a small T.V a new speaker system I've saved up on money so I can easily afford all this.

* * *

><p>When I got back from shopping I fell asleep on my bed instantly. I get up and It's already seven P.M that meant I only have an hour to get ready then I remembered I didn't have to get all dressed up because it was a lazy day. I get up and take a shower then put on black tight pants and a black V-neck with My black combat boots. I wonder If people think I'm weird after all I hardly socialize out of my group of friends and I always wear black or grey an I mean like always and everyone else always wears different colors. I wonder what people say about me that never cause them to ask me about my past and when they do the don't go into the topic even though I can tell they want too. I finally get up and go to the cafeteria it's late but I know dinner is still open. I'm really good friend's with the chief's and cook's I always enjoy talking to them. I get Four muffins even though their for breakfast they always save them for me because everyday I come after breakfast and eat them they are so delicious. As I'm leaving I barely see a girl who look's like Christina well from what I remember at least everybody from my past is blurry except my parent's they always stay In my mind. Anyway I can't see her face but I know it's not her because The girl's hair Is longer than I remember I see Liam, Erick, and Edgar sitting together and I think about sitting with them but It seems too far away because I'm just so tired today. It's probably because I lay in bed at night not able to sleep thinking of all the wrongs I've done in life. I put the muffins down clean up my living room a little bit then go to the bathroom and look in the mirror and see the changes from choosing day and My life changed I'm now nine-teen Iv'e grown a little bit although I thought I wouldn't because I'm old Enough to stop getting taller. My hair is back too it's old length I still look the same like a child but I feel More mature and understanding because I know that the world is a cruel place.<p>

I wake up to knocking and I guess I fell asleep. I look like a mess my hair Is all over so I just walk to the mirror put my hair up and walk to the door he brought the T.V and the one I ordered that should come in two weeks is a whole size smaller than his he doesn't say anything he just picks up the T.V and sets it in my living room and when he finishes getting set he says/

"Did you hear about the new people?" I give him a confused look. " Their from a experiment town like you they will be staying for a month. Oh and theirs nine of them and they all seem rude. never mind we can meat them at lunch"

Is he talking about who I think he is?

**Mini cliffhanger. Review. Favorite. an follow. I was half asleep when I wrote this so their will be errors.**

**- A**


	5. Chapter 5

Whoever Edgar is talking about I don't really want to know I've built a life here, Made new friends and with Edgar I noticed that time go's by pretty fast we've been together for a month well not officially but he's already called me his girlfriend. I made this life a priority because It feels like me and Tobias we're always in life and death situation and I know that if we were still together he could be gone and I wouldn't be able to live like that. I did this for him.

I can't pay attention to the movie and he must have noticed because he pauses the movie and we just talk and It's nice hearing him talk and compliment me out of know where. I feel like overtime I've really got to know him and he's different. I like different. Eventually we did watch the movie it was a bit strange but Edgar was laughing probably because he was use to this. Why does he like me I basically wear the same close everyday I'm quiet unless you know me. Other girls have flirted with him and he always ask if they've met me and the expression on they're on faces are absolutely priceless. He says I'm different from other girls and that's why he likes me.

I wake up on my bed and see that it's two in the morning Edgar is on the other side of the bed obviously not wanting to be too close and since the blanket was on his side of the bed I rolled over to him and snuggled up close to him this is the closest we've been besides kissing. I wrap my arms around his waist and I know that he's awake because he laces his fingers with mine then turns me over so we're in the middle of bed then he has his arms around my waist as I drift of to sleep I hear a voice.

"Love you Tris" I'm shocked at his words we've only been together for a month but I'm already gone.

**{Page Break}**

I wake up and Edgar is next to me staring at me with his bright green eyes. I probably look like a mess and I know it I haven't taken a shower in two days.

"Why are you looking at me" I say after about a minute of staring at each other. " A beautiful woman." he says smiling and playing with my hair. He starts kissing me, over some time I've gotten use to his affection I just don't like showing it in public and he knows that. I pull away and go to the shower when I get out I don't bother putting make-up on I just but on Black skinny jeans and a blue V-neck with my black sneakers and let my hair hand down, parted in the middle. When I get out Edgar is in clean clothes reading something. Then he looks at me.

"Tris is this the first time I've ever see you wear anything but black" He says really fast. "I mean your still wearing black but with the blue shirt..." he pauses.

"You look good." A memory comes right after those words but I push it away I need to focus on this life not my past. I'm finally feeling comfortable here."

"Thanks you too" I say sitting next to him. We talk about little things for a while. Then my stomach makes A loud growl and we head to the cafeteria for breakfast.

"Hey I'm going to talk to Angela" he nods and kisses me on the cheek, I blush but try to play cool.

"Tris what have you been doing living under a shell I haven't seen you in a week. You know those people who came well anyways theirs this cute tall one and oh my well anyway I got this cute pair of shoes.. Forget about me your with Edgar right?"

"Yah and are you done talking like that? Because I hate it when you turn girly on me".

" Yes, sorry I had to get that out of my system"

"It's alright I mean we are girls so obviously It's bound to happen."

"Oh look that boy I like You know the tall one that's from another city. Wait don't look.. Man he's with his friends If he was alone I could have gotten him to sit over here oh well."She gives me this weird look " Hurry lets throw our food away and 'Glance casually' she says I get up and Then I see Christina, Zeke a few others and then Tobias. _Tobias._

I can't move. The whole idea of staying away from Tobias killed me but I knew it was for the best and know them being here ruins everything that stood for. If he sees me will he hate me for lieing to him? he would. That doesn't matter we've both moved on although I've known for a while know I love Tobias and would pick him over everyone but these new feeling I've developed confuse me. Edgar would be mad too, right? for not telling him everything. Edgar has told me everything and I know that because unlike me he doesn't carry sorrow everywhere. I want no need to move but I can't. Seeing then is tearing me apart. Christina my old best friend replaced by Angela, Uriah replaced by Erick and Tobias replaced by Edgar. They fill the holes in my heart that need to be mended but they can't mend those holes Tobias and Christina and everyone else are not replaceable but I was to them. For Christina it was Cara for Tobias it was Scarlett. A part of me tells me to be strong but I just can't I'm falling apart and then I noticed that my plate falls on the floor _Oh, well_. Everything is going blurry but I notice Matthew trying to take me out of my daze and Angela telling Matthew to go away. Then I'm out of my daze Angela is yelling Matthew is telling her to be quiet then finally Christina looks then starts crying causing everyone else to look. The last person to look is Tobias his eyes feel as if Their piercing my soul. Edgar and Erick now come up and I see Zeke walking toward me he's now only a few feet away but I can't deal with this. Atleast not now so I go of running And I hear multiple foot steps behind me.

**Disclaimer: If I owned Divergent I wouldn't be doing this all rights belong to veronica Roth or lionsgate either one.**

**Give me some Ideas on what to do P.M me.**

**Weekly obsession: Super Fruit Watch their videos on youtube.**

**Till next time: Don't do drugs !**


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as I run I hear multiple footsteps. I hope I don't run into a dead-end because I don't know what I would do. Or where I'm going, at this point I'm just trying to get away and trying not to run into people. Why is it taking me forever to get out of this building it feels like I've been running forever and I'm beginning to slow down. I stop knowing that their far behind me and the exit is right in front of me so I face the door that they'll be coming in through, then I see Zeke, Angela, Tobias, and Edgar along with Matthew far behind and they all stop right in front of me, all of them looking into my eyes and then I see Zeke look at the exit right behind me and before they can say anything I think of something to say which is surprisingly hard then I whisper but loud enough for them too hear me and say "I'm sorry". I run as fast as I can out the exit doors. Unfortunately, I still hear the footsteps behind me and I know I shouldn't look back but I do and I notice Matthew isn't running anymore and it's just Zeke, Edgar, and Angela and Tobias I don't know really why they are running after me, do they even know what to do If they catch up to me but that just gives me motivation to go faster. Usually the guys would be ahead of me but I guess it's the adrenaline going through my veins I look back to where I'm going and barley dodge a pole I notice I'm heading to the garden. I've only gone to the garden about two times so I have no idea where I'm going. I've been running for what feels like forever and now the pain in my legs and ribs is becoming unbearable. I'm panting and running uphill. I decide to look back and I see no one behind me so I crouch and hide behind a bush then about twenty seconds later Tobias and Angela run straight past me. I decide that I need to go to my room and grab some items and after that I have no idea what to do. I make it to the emergency stairs that lead to my window I think it's safer if I didn't go out in public.

After about twenty minutes of climbing and jumping from ledge to ledge after the stairs ran out I make it to my room. I take out the pocket knife out of my boot and after about an hour of stabbing the window I make it in I grab my emergency backpack, that really came in handy. My backpack has clothes, water, a tent, fire starter,two flashlight's, four pocket knifes, and a gun and believe me it is heavy. I change my clothes into camouflaged skinny jeans, black combat boots, a black long sleeve and a black sweater. I also get a few things that the bureau gave me from my past including photo's and memorabilia. I'm looking pictures of me and different people. The worst part is that I have to leave them behind. Leaving Tobias was a very hard decision I love, No, loved no, I don't know I just know that I wanted him to be safe and he wasn't with me. I want him to be happy. I want everyone to be happy and I guess they are happy without me. I realize I can never be happy and make the decision to go one floor down and jump to my death. It's another decision that will change my life but if I never die they wont forget me and we're all young and I can still be forgotten.

I go quietly through the hallways trying not to bring attention to myself. I make it to the floor below me hardly anyone comes here although me and Angela would come often. I open the window so I can jump but I can't I would be a coward. Is this how Al felt? I suddenly understand that killing yourself is something you do for yourself and although it's selfish of me I must. Before I'm going to jump I yell thing's out the window like: Amity, Abnegation, Candor, factions, Cara, Caleb, Christina, Marlene, Will, Lynn, Zeke, Fernando, Edgar, Tobias, Four, Six, Mom, Dad, Pansycake. My knees are bent and I'm on the ledge of the window about to jump until I get pulled in by Angela and Matthew. I stare at them.

"What did you do?"I say and realize that was dumb.

"Tris when you made the decision you said to never let you kill yourself" Matthew says with watery eyes.

Angela speaks up "Tris how do you think I would feel if you died? think about someone else for once!" Two guys walk in and it's a guy but I don't look away from the floor to see who it is. Probably because I'm scared to see who it is. Angela and Matthew are yelling at me. Do they not realize what I'm going Through? I'm nine-teen and lost my parents, most of my friends, and hope. I've been through more than they ever will.

"I can't live like this!" I say sounding like I'm crying although I'm not.

"How are yo not crying are you not going to miss us?" says Angela

"Of course. I guess I stopped being afraid of death a long time ago. I think I've been wanting to die because really I'm not even living."

I look up and see Tobias and Edgar next to each other. They probably hate me for lieing to them and I can't blame them I hate myself.

"Matthew and Angela I thank you for being the best friends ever. Edgar thank you for letting me live, You gave me a forever within the number of days, and I'm forever great full" I look at Tobias I hate seeing him; he reminds me of the past I've tried so hard to forget.

"Tobias.." I start crying, "You helped me from the start and been with me to the end, and I am forever great full"

I turn around and look at the window with my back towards them and say "You see, you don't get to choose if you get hurt in this world, but you do have some say in who hurts you. I like my choices." I jump out the window.

I just have to fall in a thick bush don't I? I hit my head Super hard. Wow I wasted a great death speech. Wait why did I jump Who are those boys coming to me? The boys pick me up and I struggle to break free and they drop me.

"Who are you people?" I say punching a cute boy with green eyes.

"You don't know who we are?" says a Cute boy with blue eyes.

"I know who you are" I say pointing to Zeke "You helped me when I went Zip-lining" Zeke smiles and hugs me.

"Do you remember them" Zeke says pointing at the other guys.

"No, am I supposed to? I think I have a concussion and broke my wrist." They stay quiet, I feel bad I know I lost my memory. Are they important to me?

"What was our relationship?"

"We were friends" Zeke says.

"We were In love" the green and blue eyed boys say simultaneously. They look at each other. Then at me with hurt in their eyes. How could I be in love with two boys I must have been a horrible person. That's probably why I'm here. I need to love myself because if I don't then who will? They most likely, suddenly hate me.

**Authors Note: Sorry That Took Forever I've Been Banned From The Computer Till December And I've Been Stuck in Writer Block. I Say Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part One today and it was awesome And I Saw the Insurgent Trailer And Let Me Just Say It Was absolutely Horrible It was Her In A Vision Like Seriously? Any Way There Was Some TFIOS in This Today.**


End file.
